memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ferengi (Sprache)
Kann jemand die kanonität der Übersetzung der Dialoge aus bestätigen? Ich hab die Sätze aus der MA/en übernommen. Angeblich soll die Übersetzung aus dem Drehbuch zu Episode stammen, das im Netz allerdings nicht zu finden ist. Könnten die Übersetzungen eventuell von der DVD-Fassung der Episode stammen? Das kann ich leider nicht nachprüfen, da ich nur die Fernsehfassung der Episode kenne und da sind definitiv keine Untertitel.--Joe-le 00:20, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab' damals bei Kabel1 mitgeschnitten, da gibt es Untertitel. Vielleicht ist das ja die DVD-Fassung, die bei der wiederholten Ausstrahlung verwendet wurde, und die Erstausstrahlung war ohne (wenn das so war, wie soll man dann verstehen, was die sagen?). Hier jedenfalls die Untertitel für den Anfang der Episode bis zum Deaktivieren des Gasgeräts: Irgendwas? Irgendwas? - Sie reagieren nicht auf Funksignale. - Gut. Was agen die Scans? - Sie sind bewusstlos. Es hat geklappt! - Ausgezeichnet. Flieg uns ran! - Kennst Du diese Spezies? - Nein. - Hier lang. Hier lang. - Krem! Auf diesem Deck ist es nicht. Gehen wir. Gehen wir. - Oooh. Das ist sein Gewicht in Latinum wert! - Hier - Nicht anfassen! - Ich weiß, wie man es deaktiviert. - Diesen Narren hatten keine Ahnung, was sie erwischt hat. :Wenn es später noch Szenen gibt musst Du mir sagen, wo.--Bravomike 07:59, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hey Danke, das ist schon mal super. Könntest Du, wenn es nicht zuviel verlangt ist, nochmal gucken ob Du auch Übersetzungen für folgende Dialoge findest, die sich eigentlich gleich an die letzten anschliessen müssten. *(Engineering) KREM: (spots T'Pol lying against the bulkhead) Ooo. Senpa tah-moy. Lorala rrela. Latinum soun teyvalah. MUK: Ulis tenda vool. *(Turbolift) MUK: Sa mopree. (they remove their gas masks) *(Bridge) MUK: La-voy Daemon. (Krem sets off an alarm on helm) Leru deemo mirra. Mirra. (gets out communicator) Muk lat Ulis. *(Alien Ship) ULIS: Klaxut. MUK OC: Feesha vou dolay. ULIS: Rejahvey. *(Sickbay) MUK: Sel treoght da-techt. KREM: Ehj ocuuz sahfi? MUK: Guzah louz. (the pair start stuffing sacks with medical supplies. Krem looks in one of Phlox's cages and yelps) MUK: La ruvah tahp! (Trip watches from the top of an access ladder) *(Launch bay) ULIS: Ingala habi. (Grish injects Archer and he wakes up, handcuffed to a stanchion) ULIS: Ingala duk habi? (Krem cautiously holds out a translator while Muk has a rifle) ULIS: Duk habi nakustra? --Joe-le 23:05, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich schau heute Nachmittag mal nach.--Bravomike 07:04, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so geht es nach der Deaktivierung des Gasgeräts weiter, als sie T'Pol sehen: Oh. Sieh mal! Sie ist wunderbar. Wunderschöne Ohrläppchen! Sie ist bestimmt 1000 Barren Latinum wert. - Ulis wartet auf unsere Rückmeldung. sagen noch was im Weggehen, wird aber nicht übersetzt :Im Lift: Wir sind so weit. :Dann sind sie auf der Brücke und rufen am Ende ihr eigenes Schiff: Der muss der Captain DaiMon sein. - Nichts anfassen! - Muk an Ulis. - Sprich. - Wir haben einen Volltreffer gelandet! - Wir kommen sofort. :Ich würde an dieser Stelle DaiMon übrigens nicht übersetzen, es sit klar verständlich und wird sonst ja auch nicht übersetzt. Weiter geht es, als Tucker in der Krankenstation ist und die Piraten rein kommen: Ihre Medikamente könnten wertvoll sein. Nimm soviel du kannst. - Was ist mit der Ausrüstung? - Medikamente zuerst. - Lass den Blödsinn! :Dann kommt lange allgemeine Plünderei ohne Text. Tucker beobachtet am Monitor, wie sie Archer von der Brücke schleppen, dabei sagen sie auch was, das wird aber nicht übersetzt. weiter geht es erst mit Archer: Weck ihn auf. - Kommandierst du dieses Schiff? - Bist du der Captain? :Ab dann wird übersetzt. Beachte besonders, dass bei der Frage: Bist du der Captain? Das Wort DaiMon nicht vorkommt!--Bravomike 13:50, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Super, vielen Dank. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch ein paar Linguisten hier, die eine Struktur in der Sprache erkennen und noch ein paar Wörter eindeutig identifizieren können.--Joe-le 22:27, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC)